Lettre à un mort
by Selemba
Summary: "Chaque jour, je t'attendais, j'attendais que tu pousses la porte, épuisé, j'imaginais la scène de nos retrouvailles... Puis les minutes, les heures, les jours se sont succédé sans nouvelle." Republication d'une ancienne fiction


**Résumé :** "Chaque jour, je t'attendais, j'attendais que tu pousses la porte, épuisé, j'imaginais la scène de nos retrouvailles... Puis les minutes, les heures, les jours se sont succédé sans nouvelle."

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est de moi, les personnages de JK Rowlings et la correction de Caroline.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **C'est une très vielle fiction que je republie parce que même si depuis mon style a beaucoup évolué, je ne crache pas sur ce que j'écrivais avant ! Et comme c'était bourré de faute... D'où la republication ! Surtout, ne vous basez pas là dessus pour caractériser mes écrits, allez plutôt voir quelques chose de plus récent !

J'en profite pour remercier Alazais, Sapiwette, harrypotter-8e, Kreattur et Kmille28 pour m'avoir laissé des reviews la première fois.

N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Selemba qui n'est rien sans vous

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre à un mort<strong>

Mon amour,

Hier, pour la première fois depuis 6 ans, je me suis fait un cadeau. Après que mon réveil ait sonné, je me suis habillée comme chaque jour, en noir, sans coquetterie. Mais en emmenant James à la maternelle, je suis passée devant une vitrine dans laquelle était suspendue une robe rouge. La robe... Celle que tu m'avais offerte pour mon premier Noël en tant que Mme Potter. J'ai continué mon chemin en sentant mon coeur saigner une fois encore. Mais deux heures plus tard, après tant d'hésitation, je rentrais à nouveau dans le magasin. Lorsque je suis partie chercher James, il m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle des mamans avec cette robe. Ce n'est pas ton fils pour rien !

Il te ressemble tellement Harry ! Et ça me fait si mal. A 5 ans, il est déjà ton portrait craché. Je te revois chaque jour sur son visage. Et la blessure ne cicatrise pas...

Quand j'ai appris que Voldemort était enfin tombé, mon cœur savait déjà que j'avais tout perdu. Mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je me forçais à rire et à chanter avec les autres. Puis, ils m'ont dit que tu ne reviendrais plus. Mais je refusais toujours d'y croire. Chaque jour, je t'attendais, j'attendais que tu pousses la porte, épuisé, j'imaginais la scène de nos retrouvailles... Puis les minutes, les heures, les jours se sont succédés sans nouvelles. Alors, peu à peu, doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, l'espoir s'en est allé. Plus de mots qui apaisent puis plus de mots du tout. Le désespoir est muet... J'ai sombré. J'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'avais dit, j'ai oublié ta promesse, chuchotée une soir de pluie : « Je ne te laisserai jamais seule mon cœur, jamais. ». Ron m'a retrouvée en larmes assise habillée sous la douche. Comme si l'eau pouvait faire disparaître ta mort. Il a appelé un médicomage et c'est là qu'il m'a appris que tu n'étais pas complètement parti, que tu avais tenu ta promesse.

Sept mois plus tard, James naissait. Je lui ai donné ce nom, comme tu l'avais toujours voulu, ce nom, si cher à ton coeur. Quelle ironie du sort, lui non plus ne connaîtra pas son père... Et puis j'ai fui. Fui Londres, fui l'Angleterre, fui ma famille et mes souvenirs. Fui ton souvenir... J'ai reconstruit ma vie en France, loin de ceux que j'avais tant aimés. Petit à petit, James a su transformer le désespoir qui m'habitait. J'ai réappris à vivre sans toi grâce au sourire de notre fils. Mais je souffrais toujours, silencieusement, et James l'avait compris. Je lui ai parlé une fois du monde sorcier et de toi. Ce fut la seule fois. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était une erreur, il a le droit de connaître son père. Il a le droit de se connaître. Mais j'ai préféré tout cacher. Les photos, les cadeaux, les livres sur le survivant, j'ai effacé toute trace de toi.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je t'écris. Après avoir emmené James chez son meilleur ami, j'ai pris mon beau papier à lettre blanc sur mon bureau, un stylo que ton fils m'a offert et j'ai écrit. Je te dis enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis que tu es parti. T'adresser ces mots par-delà la mort et libérer mon esprit de toute ses souffrances. Pourquoi ai-je ainsi changé d'avis ? Car aujourd'hui, le passé m'a finalement rattrapée.

Hier quand nous sommes rentré de l'école, un hibou a surgi devant nous. James a hurlé et j'ai senti mon coeur se glacer une nouvelle fois. Depuis 6 ans que je vis comme une moldue, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie. Ton fils a pourtant rapidement deviné que c'était un message. Tu serais fier de voir à quel point il est intelligent ! Son idée fut confirmée quand un parchemin tomba à mes pieds. Je le ramassais d'une main tremblante et James me laissa seule, il avait compris que c'était dur pour moi, que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Quand je te disais qu'il était incroyablement intelligent ! J'ai hésité très longtemps puis j'ai fini par l'ouvrir. Ron et Hermione m'avaient retrouvée... Et, sans parler de la lettre que j'avais laissée en fuyant ou de ces six ans sans donner de nouvelles, ils me demandaient comment nous allions et me parlaient de leurs enfants. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le remords de les avoir abandonnés, la tristesse de ta mort, la colère de plonger ainsi dans ma vie brisée mais aussi la joie d'avoir des neveux, tout ça m'a abattu. Et James s'est montré parfait, il m'a apporté du chocolat et m'a fait un bisou. Brillant.

Je lui ai demandé d'aller jouer et je suis retournée m'asseoir dans le salon, un verre à la main, la lettre dans l'autre. Je l'ai relue plusieurs fois, laissant pour une fois les souvenirs m'envahir et les larmes ont coulé. Depuis six ans, je refuse de repenser à mon ancienne vie, bannissant toute bribe de notre histoire de ma mémoire. Et pourtant, combien de fois de fois ai-je pleuré, seule, la nuit dans mon lit. L'absence de la chaleur de tes bras se faisait ressentir cruellement.

Mais ce soir là, je revoyais les disputes de Ron et d'Hermione, les réunions de l'AD, notre premier baiser, les sorties en famille, l'accouchement de Fleur, notre mariage, celui de Fred et Luna, la destruction du dernier Horcruxe, tous ces moments de bonheur. Et surtout, ton visage, ton corps, ton odeur, tes lèvres, ta voix. « Bats-toi Ginny, tu seras toujours la plus forte. Bats-toi pour notre fils, bats-toi pour mon souvenir, pour notre souvenir. Bats-toi mon coeur... » semblait crier le vent contre la fenêtre. Et j'eus honte.

J'ai couru dans la maison, prenant le risque d'inquiéter James. J'ai couru dans l'escalier, j'ai couru jusqu'au grenier et j'ai passé la porte. Cette porte en bois à laquelle je n'avais plus touché depuis six ans, cette porte derrière laquelle reposait mon passé. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que tout était propre et rangé. Je me suis assise sur un fauteuil d'enfant qui traînait à coté d'une étagère. Et sur cette vielle étagère, trônait une photo sur laquelle un couple agitait joyeusement la main. La photo de notre mariage. Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je pris le cadre entre mes mains. Je me rappelais parfaitement cette journée, ton angoisse, ma joie, notre bonheur...

Plusieurs paquets reposaient aussi sur l'étagère. Je reconnus rapidement chaque lettre, chaque photo... Chacune me rappelait un souvenir. Partout apparaissaient les traces d'une main d'enfant : James avait trouvé le moyen de vous connaître sans faire couler mes larmes.

J'ai passé toute la nuit là-haut, éparpillant autour de moi tous ces souvenirs de mon passé. Rapidement, les larmes avaient laissé la place au rire. Peut-être James avait-il raison, fuir ses souvenirs n'est pas le bon choix. C'est sur un vieux parquet poussiéreux que j'ai enfin compris que tu continuais à vivre, à vivre dans nos souvenirs et dans nos cœurs. Le mien pleure toujours mais les larmes se mêlent au rire. Jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer... Mais si j'ai été la femme de ta vie, tu n'es qu'un chapitre de la mienne. Ce que tu m'as fait comprendre est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire. Je dois vivre et cesser de me morfondre. Je ne dois plus être ta veuve mais une mère, une amie, une sœur. Et peut-être un jour une femme.

Je pense que je vais répondre à Ron et à Hermione. Peut-être vais-je même retourner à Londres car comme tu l'as toujours dit, « on est plus fort à deux »...

Je t'aime,

Ginny


End file.
